Suspending Disbelief
by TheFaceOfSacredBob
Summary: When Sherlock starts investigating Torchwood and some mysterious disappearances in the Cardiff area, Gwen is sent to retcon him. John is then put in the position of having to hide the fact that he once worked for Torchwood. Set in SuperSonicBeatrice's Silver!Verse. Rated T for Torchwood. New and being re-written.


**Hello! Bob here, and I'd like to say a little something before you begin reading: I own nothing here. Torchwood? Nope. Sherlock? I wish. Do I even own the Silver!Verse? Nope. That's SuperSonicBeatrice's. I do in fact have her permission to use her universe, so here we go. A Torchwood/Sherlock crossover. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce: ****Suspending Disbelief.**

**Note: I wrote myself into a plot hole about five chapters into the original. This has been re-written and de-plotholed for your reading pleasure. I don't know how good it really is… I changed the timeline for this, btw. Sherlock: after 'The Great Game,' Torchwood: before-during 'Adrift.'**

_Chapter 1: Confrontation_

"He's following me again. I tried to knock him out, but he must have one thick coat." She looked over her shoulder, keeping her hand on the stun gun. The man in the black coat was still following her, albeit being very discreet about it.

"Are you sure? It could be anyone," a very familiar voice over her earpiece. The usually teasing American voice was serious now, and the sounds of computer keyboard clicking could be heard in the background.

"It's him. I doubt that anyone else would bother tracking me halfway across London and all the way from the meeting to Cardiff." She sighed, looking back again. There were two of them, the tall one and a shorter one in a cream-colored sweater.

"What are you going to do?" still serious, not a trace of innuendos that would have usually been included.

"What _can_ I do? He's got more insults written after his name on police reports than we do! And that's saying something!" She was talking as loudly as she dared now. The streets were busy, and many people were talking on Bluetooth devices, but this wasn't exactly a normal conversation.

"We're trying to get him on CCTV now, but his… older brother…" the last word was dripping with distaste, "Seems to have influence over them. It'll take us an hour just to get them turned back to their proper positions, and then we'd need to find you. Too long."

"So I'm on my own then?" she sighed, but was used to this sort of thing.

"Yes."

"With a genius," pleading, now.

"Yes."

"Who'd see past any type of slip I could try to give him." Now she was almost angry.

"Yes."

"Thanks, you're such help." Her voice practically dripped with sarcasm, "Do I have permission to crank up the stun gun past safety?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes. If he wasn't knocked out by the normal levels, try the highest you can go that's safe for human beings."

"Non-lethal weapons, then?"

"We don't want him dead. His older brother could make life very difficult for us if he died."

Gwen Cooper sighed. "Thanks, Jack, you've been such a help."

There was a laugh from the other end of the comms. "You're welcome, as always. You just need to knock him out and retcon him. Ianto will take care of the relocation."

"There are two of them, Jack. Sherlock and his associate." She glanced over his shoulder. "I can't remember his name. Jake? John? Joseph? Something like that…" She quickly turned the corner, and watched in horror in the reflection of a shop corner mirror as, even though she was hidden in the crowd, he followed her. Like he knew what she was thinking…

"John," responded Jack. "Doctor John Watson, an RAMC doctor invalided out of the Afghanistan. Oh, he made Captain? That's nice."

"Jack. On topic, please."

"What?" there was the sound of computer keys clicking in the background. "John used to work for Torchwood way back, when I was rebuilding it, but before anyone else. He got transferred to Afghanistan by Torchwood One to investigate something, and he just never came back. I assumed he was dead, until now."

"Soooo…" Gwen checked over her shoulder again. John was slightly behind Sherlock, and had a worried expression on his face. "If he works for Torchwood, what should I do?"

"Try to lose them." Gwen could practically hear Jack shrug. "If they split up, retcon Sherlock. We don't need him coming in and bothering Torchwood. John is still technically part of Torchwood, so I don't see the point. I'll see if I can contact him."

Through the murmur of the crowd can the piercing ringing of a cell phone. Gwen risked another look over her shoulder to see John pull out his phone, looking at it with surprise. He said something to Sherlock, and then pulled off to the side. Sherlock continued following Gwen.

"John's gone. What did you do to him?"

There was a laugh in the background. "I just had Ianto call him. For all his wonderful qualities, John is rather gullible. He'll be on there for a half an hour at least."

"So… dark alley, stun gun, retcon?"

"Sounds about right."

Gwen ducked into the first alley she passed, standing at the end and waiting for Sherlock to follow her in. Eventually he did, cautiously. "Your name is Gwen. You work for Torchwood," he stated, sizing her up.

"Yes, and you're Sherlock. How do you know about Torchwood?" Gwen fingered the retcon pill in her pocket.

Sherlock shrugged. "I have my sources."

That was enough for Gwen. Darting forward, she managed to hit Sherlock under his coat, and knocked him out. He collapsed to the ground, eyes rolling back in his head. Gwen bent over, placing the tiny retcon pill under his tongue. "Whoever your sources are, I hope that they're good enough to break retcon."

**Oh, off topic here- Can Only Be One will have another chapter coming sometime in the next month. Myth Lords is on hiatus because my muse for that has vanished. A new story called "Analyzing the Spider" will be coming soon, I'll leave you guys to guess what sort of crossover it will be. If you guess correctly in a review, I'll PM you the first few paragraphs of it and let you tell me what you think.**


End file.
